


Good to see you again

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, School Reunion, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Benny sees Dean again after all these years and his feelings are still the same.





	Good to see you again

Dean Winchester was someone that Benny Lafitte never thought that he would see again. Ten years ago on Prom night that had kissed for the first time after an incredibly slow dance to a song that neither man had remembered five minutes after it ended and it had been the first time that Benny knew that he wanted to have a  _ forever  _ mate. 

 

A forever mate, someone who he could bite and they would be his forever. It was long lasting in a sense, no matter what, unlike other matings this one couldn't be broken. Both parties had to be accepting of it and Benny had asked Dean that night, right after Prom and under the starry sky if being  _ forever  _ mates was something that he was interested in. 

 

Benny had been giddy. His wolf had been giddy. No other beta in the school had drawn him in, not even any of the omegas had caught his interest but when Dean Winchester had shown up with the look of someone who didn't care about anything in the world, Benny knew that Dean was the one for him. 

 

And then it had all gone to hell, with Dean telling him that he wasn't ready for a mate and that it would be a lot better if they were just friends, he was even willing to be  _ friends with benefits  _ but anything more than that he didn't want and in Benny's mind, it was telling him that Dean didn't want him. 

 

His wolf had been hurt and it was that night that Benny had left town for good. 

 

Benny hadn't called Dean after leaving, every call or text that had been sent had gone unanswered and Benny pretty much cut Dean off after that. He couldn't deal with the rejection that he had been given and he couldn't deal with the fact that Dean didn't want him like that, his heart had been open and Dean had stepped on it. 

 

“Benny Lafitte?” Dean's hand is suddenly on Benny's and pulling him into a tight hug. Benny can smell the same scent. None of it changed since all those years ago. 

 

Which means one of two things: He never mated and two, he never married either and Benny doesn't know if he should be happy about this or what. 

 

“Hey ya Dean. How ya been?” Benny pulls back to take in Dean's figure. He had gained a little muscle, filling out in all the right places of the dark blue suit that he was wearing and those green eyes were still as piercing as ever. 

 

“I'm uh good. Very good. How are you? I haven't seen you since Prom. You didn't even show up to graduation.” 

 

Benny runs a hand through his short hair. 

 

_ Of course not. You broke my heart. I couldn't stand to see you after that.  _

 

“Yeah didn't see the point of the ceremony and head down south a little earlier than I was supposed to.” 

 

Dean frowns. “I did want to say goodbye to you. My wolf wasn't happy about that. Wasn't happy about you leaving without saying bye to me.” 

 

Benny rolls his eyes. “Your wolf, or you? If I recall that night you didn't want to be with me.” 

 

Realization clicks in Dean's head.

 

“Is that why you left? Because of that night? I told you Benny, that's what--- I didn't want that. I'm not looking for a long term thing. I just want someone, someone who can give me what I want but without all the emotions.” 

 

“Is that why you haven't mated yet? I smelled you. Your scent is the same as before.” 

 

“Mating isn't something that I'm interested in. No matter who the guy or gal is. I'm just not into it.” 

 

“But don't you want a family? Someone that you can call your own? A partner?” 

 

Dean shakes his head. He moves from Benny and takes a seat at one of the tables. 

 

“I don't. I never have and never will. That whole lifestyle doesn't fit me. I don't like to be tied down. My life is on the open road and having someone that's waiting back home for me to potentially show back up isn't fair to me or to them.” 

 

Benny sits next to him. 

 

“What if you find someone who was willing to travel with you? Someone who understood your life and prolonged most of it, Dean I've been in love with you for  _ years  _ since that day we met on the playground when we were six. I want to be with you and only you. No one else can make me feel the way that you do.” 

 

“Doesn't make a difference. That would be you giving up your dreams for me and that ain't right. Benny you know that isn't right.” 

 

“Being in love…” 

 

“Being in love is about doing what's right for the other person. Making sure that everyone involved is happy. If, and this is a big if… that we ever go down that road you have to realize that I will always be gone. I'll always be on the road and you can't trust me, can't trust what I will do.” 

 

“You wouldn't cheat. It's not in your nature to cheat. Even when you went out with that girl for a few months you never slipped up.”

 

Dean runs a hand down his chin, Benny was right about that. Whatever he and Cassie had back in high school he didn't cheat on her, he barely left her side. 

 

“Benny….” 

 

Benny places a hand on Dean's shoulder.

 

“If you don't want to do this then it's okay, I'm okay with that. I'll have to get over it, but if this is something that you want to do then I'll be okay with doing this. I'll try if you're willing to try with me.” 

 

Dean turns towards Benny and gives him a crooked smile. 

 

“I'm not making promises. In fact I didn't even come to this reunion to end up figuring out my relationship status.” 

 

Benny pulls Dean close. 

 

“That's what reunions are all about. Second chances.” 

  
  



End file.
